Svea (Series)
Svea is a video game series, currently in development. Video games * Artifice, multiple-turn-based role-playing ** Artisan, multiple-turn-based role-playing * Arelle, battle arena * Chime, soulsborne * Plight, action platforming * Stark, card * Vers, active-time role-playing * Xenon, active role-playing Recurring Heroes Types/Elements * Note: ** No typeless/non-elemental. Beast (Hand) / Mineral (Sword) often cover this. ** There is no distinction between physical/magical attacks. *** In some games, there are other types of damage distinctions. **** Melee/Ranged damages **** Basic/Active/Ultimate damages Pending Actives Basics * Note: ** Basics differ from other Actives in that they cannot be unequipped, have no cooldown, and cost little/no Stamina. Stats * Note: ** Abilities have cooldowns, and Stamina costs. *** What makes Stamina different is that it is rapidly consumed, but also rapidly regenerates automatically over time. *** Completely depleting Stamina causes a self-'Topple'. **** The user can use end-game abilities right away, but not only will they not scale to be as potent, they will always cause a Topple due to the Stamina cost. ***** Self-Topple duration variable? Even longer the more below 0? **** The enemy is able to take advantage of this with Stamina-decreasing effects. *** Max. Stamina is equal to current Level, and isn't levelable by other means. ** No innate "Defense"-stat exists. *** This is so attacks used by bosses (who are fixed level) are easily displayed and remembered. Unless they score a critical hit (or suffer a whiff), an arbritrary attack will always deal the same amount of damage. *** It also has the effect of not underestimating lower-level/early game enemies (as in Soulsborne games), as they will be able to deal damage even to a higher-level player. *** Health and various damage mitigation effects from actives/passives cover the lack of innate Defense. Levelable * Note: ** Health is priority for Tanks. ** Assertance is priority for Damagers. ** Supportance is priority for Healers. ** Speed is generally useful (pending: dependent on Level, as Stamina is?) Calculated * Note: ** Where applicable, criticality is calculated before the ability is used. ** While Luck affects both Accuracy and Evasion, effects are capable of influencing them individually. Temporary Criticality * Note: ** No random "Miss"es exist. Morale Ability parameters Design |- |style="width:50px;height:50px;"| | |} Hit parameters Topple factors * Note: ** Functionality: *** Stagger is represented as negative Stamina above the target's Stamina bar. *** When the Stagger bar reaches the current Stamina level, the entire Stamina bar is emptied and the enemy is Toppled. **** Stamina is unaffected until the Stagger point is reached. **** For player units, the abilities that would cause Stamina to cause Stagger are red-lighted. ***** Applies even if Stagger bar is completely empty. ***** Red Topple icon? ** Specialization: *** Front row specializes in Preservation (Stagger) and Extension (Topple). *** Center row specializes in Staggering. **** Without Preserving, Stagger level quickly decreases between hits and will be impossible to maintain. **** With only Preserving, Stagger level barely rises at all. ** Representation: *** https://www.youtube.com/embed/r580S90NECo?start=157&end=165&autoplay=1 Design * No Stagger | |} |} * Low Stagger, Low Stability | | |} | |} | |} |} * Low Stagger, High Stability | | |} | |} | |} |} * Near Stagger, Low Stability | | |} | |} | |} |} Ability Strength = Inventory Amount * In games where abilities are dropped from enemies. ** Abilities cannot be directly leveled, but their efficiency is determined by the inventory amount. No Equipment * Having both weaponry and stat leveling has felt a bit mismatched. * Only stat gains / passives determine efficiency. Numeric Statuses * Status effects in FF games tend to be "set and forget". * In Svea statuses have values 0-100, that both determine efficiency and duration. ** The duration and thus efficiency decreases over time. Auto-Pickup Loot * As loot systems are among the most boring things in video games. * Post-battle, items dropped are automatically added without confirmation. * On the field, loot is automatically picked up when walked over/nearby without confirmation. Enemy Spawn * Enemies do not respawn in general. ** In "random encounter" games, a finite amount of enemies/enemy teams exist per area. ** The same enemies can still appear in different areas. ** Depleting the "habitat" spawns Darkspawn (https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Xv9f-XfgYl4/maxresdefault.jpg) to signify this, which reward the minimal (1) experience when defeated. *** Populating all areas with Darkspawn lets the player fight the Darkeater (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/d/d3/FF12_-_Venat_Model.png) superboss. Inter-Battle * In-battle status effects last after battle, depleting over time. * The leftover duration on each effect carries over into the next battle.